A pure analyte (DNA, RNA or protein) fragment is important for bioanalysis. Preparation of a pure analyte fragment from a complicated sample may include separation of the target analyte fragment from interfering materials by gel electrophoresis and extraction of it from the gel matrix. To get pure target analyte fragment, the gel with all separated fragments is placed on an ultraviolet (UV) light box to visualize the location of the interested analyte fragments. A scalpel is used to cut around the interested fragment band and carefully slice the small piece of gel containing the interested band from the whole gel. After that, the sliced gel is put in a centrifuge tube with other chemicals to obtain the pure analyte fragment.
Since UV light is dangerous to the eyes and skin, protection (e.g. a protective shield and/or protective clothing) may be needed for an operator performing the separation and extraction of the target analyte fragment. Furthermore, the above-described approach to preparing and extracting the target analyte fragment (e.g. to obtain a pure analyte fragment) may be time consuming and laborious. Even further, the above-described approach cannot be done automatically and the results are operator dependent. New ways of extracting a target analyte fragment may be needed.